Użytkownik:Tydeus 2000
Chwila moment... Zanim zaczniesz przeglądać mój profil muszę się dowiedzieć, kim jesteś, by wiedzieć, jak Cię powitać. thumb|Twoje zdrowie Jesteś mi 20px przyjacielem? Zatem ! Witam serdecznie i zapraszam do czytania. (Pomiń to poniżej) Jesteś mi 20pxwrogiem? Zatem ...! Zamknij tę stronę i . O mnie i MędrcyPasuje jak piernik do wiatraka. | Dołączenie = Druga połowa sezonu trzeciego | Główna = Wsparcie | Drugorzędna = Dżungla | Pierwszy = / była pierwszą postacią jaką poznałem i grałem, był pierwszym kogo kupiłem po utworzeniu konta. | Uwielbiam = | Nienawidzę = / | Ulubione = | Ilość = 38 | Poziom Siódmy = , , | Poziom Szósty = , | Poziom Piąty = , | Nacja = / Nie przekonują mnie filozoficzne bzdury Ionian, ale sądząc po tle z portretów postaci jak , to naprawdę ładna kraina. | Przedmiot = | Potwór = }}Mówiąc krótko: - * Jestem moderatorem, a więc najważniejszym adminem na polskiej Patapedii. ** Dawno temu byłem jej wiernym i zapalonym edytorem - pisałem naprawdę sporo. Chciałem ją całą uzupełnić. Ale na pewien czas ją porzuciłem i teraz nie wiem, jak doń wrócić... * Na LoL Wiki wpadłem tylko na chwilę, a potem się tu zadomowiłem... ** Osobą którą tu najbardziej cenię jest Tragolipsus, a kocham się w Pod rozkazem CieniaGdybyś to przeczytała i wzięła na poważnie: to dowcip. Ja "tylko" szczególnie Cię tu cenię.. * Poza internetem jestem cichym pesymistą, który prawie nie ma kolegów i niewiele szczęścia mu potrzeba. ** Ponadto, poza internetem rzadko się odzywam (a jako dziecko byłem gadułą...). * Lubię grać na komputerze, sklejać modele (plastikowe) i bujać w obłokach - tak spędzam większość dnia. * Najlepszymi grami komputerowymi jakie pamiętam (ukształtowały moje dzieciństwo) są: ** Air Strike 3D, Air Strike 3D II, Air Strike 3D II: Gulf Thunder ** Chicken Invaders (części 1 i 2, potem 4; część 5 jest moją ulubioną grą) ** Serious Sam: The First Encounter, Serious Sam: The Second Encounter ** Dogfight: Battle for the Pacific ** Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos ** Neverwinter Nights (część pierwsza z dodatkami) * Wbrew pozorom nie cenię sobie LoL-a. Często w niego gram, ale gdybym mógł, nigdy bym nie zaczynał. * Wychowałem się na Kaczorach Donaldach (Gigantach) z lat 90 (późniejsze są lamerskie), komiksach o Asteriksie, oraz książkach o Mikołajku. * Lubię używać starych, a wygodnych słów, jak "doń" ("do niego/do niej"). * Lubię też prawić żarty suche bądź takie, których nikt poza mną nie łapie. Bo nikt poza mną nie czytał tylu "Fistaszków" czy starych "Kaczorów Donaldów". Odwołuję się do nich w żartobliwych nawiązaniach dobrze wiedząc, że nikt nie zrozumie. Ale mnie to bawi, więc tak robię... * Niektórzy uważają mnie za dziwaka... I słusznie ;) thumb|Chcę, żeby ten cholerny świat "Valoran" spotkał koniec! Taaak! Co szczególnie lubię * Samoloty bojowe oraz polskie i niemieckie wozy bojowe z drugiej wojny światowej * Komiksy o "Fistaszkach"thumb|Nie spodziewałem się po Rito portretów aż tak dobrych. * SmokiAle z Summoner's Rift niezbyt mi się podoba - wolę, gdy są bardziej kocie i zgrabne w kształtach (przykład). * Bujać w obłokach (myśleć o fabułach które wymyślam... w tym o konceptach do LoL-a) * Grać w Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side * Słuchać ponurych, ale optymistycznych (albo po prostu bojowych) ścieżek dźwiękowych (przykład) * Nurkować w przestrzennym baseniethumb|Przez pewien czas szczególnie lubiłem rysować takie magiczne bronie * Robić plastikowe modele (a w szczególności sklejać - no i kupować) * Kiedyś uwielbiałem też rysować smoki, magiczne bronie i futurystyczne maszyny bojowe, ale dziś nie mam na to pomysłów. Czego szczególnie nie lubię * Filmików typu "Epic Plays" czy "Yasuo Montage", bo to po prostu nagrania wyjątkowo szczęśliwych przypadków czy przykładów nafeedowania * YouTuberów - Pro graczy, którzy ciągle chwalą się wspaniałymi grami, których nie dość, że mają (w stosunku do liczby granych gier) niewiele, to jeszcze zasługują sukces po prostu słabym przeciwnikom (a wszyscy widzą w nich bogów) * Riotu * Ludzi i ich wpływu na świat * Gdy ktoś mówi coś wyraźnie nie przemyślawszy omawianego tematu * Używania przekleństw jako przecinków, bez specjalnych emocji - powiedz bez dobrego powodu słóweczko na "K", a stracisz mój szacunek * Kawy * W niektórych chwilach także swojego zachowania Ja w LoL-u (Patrz tabelka wyżej.)thumb|Ta lista meczy wcale nie została ustawiona :3 Co mogę o sobie powiedzieć? * W LoL-a zacząłem grać za sprawą mojej siostry oraz jej narzeczonego. Dzięki nim utworzyłem sobie obecne konto. ** Aktualnie nikt z nich już nie gra tyle co ja. ** Kiedyś znajomy zrobił mi konto (o którym dziś nic nie pamiętam!) i uczył mnie grać. Pierwszy raz miałem z tą grą styczność gdy mój kuzyn w nią grał podczas moich odwiedzin. Gra szczerze mnie zafascynowała. * Jestem graczem nie wybrzydzającym - toleruję każdą aleję, byle by nie był to ADC lub mid. Jestem słaby z miękkimi postaciami. Preferuję grę tankami bądź tankującymi wojownikami. (Za ). * Nie znoszę gdy ktoś z przeciwników spamuje żartem/śmiechem/emotikonem Maestrii. W przypadku większości postaci sam jednak robię to na okrągło. ** Nigdy za to nie flame'uję i nie daję się sprowokować. Zniosę każdego nooba w drużynie. * Nigdy nie mówię na koniec gry "GG", by nie dokuczać wrogom. Chyba, że bardzo mnie wkurzą. Wtedy oczywiście dodaję też "easy". * Nigdy nie włączam czatu dla obu drużyn - jestem pewien, że przeciwna drużyna tylko czeka, by mnie zgnębić za popełnione błędy. ** Czasem jednak tego żałuję - w przypadku zabawnych sytuacji. * Przez długi czas byłem Skórkokupcem - czyli graczem, który kupuje sobie fajne skórki, choć nie umie zbyt dobrze grać Postaciami. (A potem się skończyły skórki do kupienia...) Posiadane postacie Nie są wymienieni alfabetycznie, bo są w kolejności w jakiej ich odblokowywałem. Niebiescy - szczególnie lubiani. Złoci - ulubieńcy. Czerwoni - nie lubiani i nie grani! . Całkiem miło (upierdliwie) się nim kiedyś grało. Dziś jest średni. | 22:Bohater = Twitch | 22:Obraz = Twitch.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 22:Kolor = | 22:Opis = Spodobał mi się po aktualizacji. Był kolejną próbą znalezienia idealnego ADC. Całkiem niezły. | 23:Bohater = Teemo | 23:Obraz = Teemo.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 23:Kolor = gold | 23:Opis = Pod choinkę w 2014 roku dostałem nieoczekiwanie jego czapkę i wtedy postanowiłem go kupić... | 24:Bohater = Malphite | 24:Obraz = Malphite.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 24:Kolor = | 24:Opis = Całkiem przyjemnie OP. Postanowiłem spróbować, spodobał mi się. | 25:Bohater = Sivir | 25:Obraz = Sivir.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 25:Kolor = | 25:Opis = Dostałem ją wraz ze Zwycięską skórką. Z wyboru nią nie gram, ale jeśli już, to bez rozpaczy. | 26:Bohater = Aurelion Sol | 26:Obraz = Aurelion Sol.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 26:Kolor = | 26:Opis = Uwielbiam smoki. Długo czekałem na . Ale jego rozgrywka mnie rozczarowała. | 27:Bohater = Trundle | 27:Obraz = Trundle.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 27:Kolor = | 27:Opis = Dla Tradycyjnej skórki będącej ten jeden raz na sprzedaż, ostatecznie się nań zdecydowałem. Niezły. | 28:Bohater = Udyr | 28:Obraz = Udyr.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 28:Kolor = red | 28:Opis = Spróbowałem w Warsztacie Hextech zmienić trzech Czempionów w jednego... Błąd! Zupełnie go nie łapię :( | 29:Bohater = Rammus | 29:Obraz = Rammus.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 29:Kolor = | 29:Opis = Prosty, a bardzo efektywny w grze tank, który od dawna mnie interesował. | 30:Bohater = Kayle | 30:Obraz = Kayle.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 30:Kolor = red | 30:Opis = Prezent od Riotu z okazji jego urodzin... Dostaję ją na ARAM-ach i doszczętnie lamię :( | 31:Bohater = Kled | 31:Obraz = Kled.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 31:Kolor = blue | 31:Opis = Wesoły typ, spodobał mi się (a jaszczurka jeszcze bardziej). Dodatkowo wyczyny Tragolipsusa mnie zainspirowały. | 32:Bohater = Maokai | 32:Obraz = Maokai.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 32:Kolor = | 32:Opis = Dostałem go na koniec sezonu szóstego. Od dawna myślałem o kupieniu go, ale jakoś mnie nie zachwyca. | 33:Bohater = Draven | 33:Obraz = Draven.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | 33:Kolor = | 33:Opis = Zabawny typ. I zdecydowanie OP. Ale i tak gram nim tylko przeciw botom. }} Ciekawostka: Początkowo zamierzałem mieć tylko kilka postaci, które bym wytrwale mainował. Druga ciekawostka: Kiedyś zamierzałem kupić , bo uważałem ją za najładniejszą Bohaterkę, choć nie miałem zamiaru nią grać. Na szczęście wyrosłem z etapu gimnazjum zanim straciłem PZ-y i zapewniłem sobie granie nieznaną postacią na ARAM-ach niezależnie od rotacji... Możliwe zakupy Ponieważ lubię postacie, które mam, nie ma dużych szans, że nabędę poniższe. Ale w końcu... * (Wydaje się być możliwy do grania, a silny.) thumb|Lubię cię Anivio, ale będąc spaczona oraz wyzuta ze współczucia i szczęścia jesteś bardziej w moim typie. * (Niepewny zakup.) * (Wesoło jest łapać wrogów, a przy tym spamować wkurzającym śmiechem.) * (Bardzo silny, a przy tym jeden z zaledwie dwóch prawdziwych facetów w grze.) * (W celu znalezienia kolejnego OP supporta.) * (Na koniec sezonu szóstego podpowiedziano mi go jako dżunglera, który by mi się spodobał.) * (Na koniec sezonu szóstego podpowiedziano mi go jako topowca, który by mi się spodobał.) Posiadane skórki Uwaga: Nie są one wymienione w kolejności ich odblokowania. Ani alfabetycznie. Tylko w chaosie. Niebieskie - Szczególnie lubiane. Złote - Ulubione. | 7:Bohater = Kha'Zix | 7:Obraz = Kha'Zix.Mecha Kha'Zix.skórka.jpg | 7:Kolor = blue | 7:Opis = Przez długi czas go uwielbiałem. | 8:Bohater = Vel'Koz | 8:Obraz = Vel'Koz.M.W. Vel'Koz.skórka.jpg | 8:Kolor = | 8:Opis = Maszyna Wojenna Vel'Koz | 9:Bohater = Kog'Maw | 9:Obraz = Kog'Maw.Kog'Maw Królowej.skórka.jpg | 9:Kolor = gold | 9:Opis = Ten Bohater jest tak brzydki, że potrzebuje dobrej skórki. | 10:Bohater = Nasus | 10:Obraz = Nasus.Nasus Mroczny Rycerz.skórka.jpg | 10:Kolor = | 10:Opis = Mam też Chroma Packi: Plagę Odmrożeń i Plagę Masła Maślanego... To jest, Zarazy. | 11:Bohater = Nocturne | 11:Obraz = Nocturne.Przedwieczny Nocturne.skórka.jpg | 11:Kolor = blue | 11:Opis = Myślałem o , ale ojciec zrobił mi niespodziankę. | 12:Bohater = Shyvana | 12:Obraz = Shyvana.Żelaznołuska Shyvana.skórka.jpg | 12:Kolor = | 12:Opis = Żelaznołuska Shyvana | 13:Bohater = Graves | 13:Obraz = Graves.Riot Graves.skórka.jpg | 13:Kolor = | 13:Opis = Riot Graves | 14:Bohater = Cho'Gath | 14:Obraz = Cho'Gath.Jurajski Cho'Gath.skórka.jpg | 14:Kolor = blue | 14:Opis = Jurajski Cho'Gath | 15:Bohater = Thresh | 15:Obraz = Thresh.Mistrzowski Thresh.skórka.jpg | 15:Kolor = | 15:Opis = Myślałem, że po byciu po raz drugi na sprzedaż na zawsze stanie się niedostępny, jak ... | 16:Bohater = Kog'Maw | 16:Obraz = Kog'Maw.Pustynny Kog'Maw.skórka.jpg | 16:Kolor = | 16:Opis = Było mi okropnie szkoda, gdy ginął... | 17:Bohater = Kog'Maw | 17:Obraz = Kog'Maw.Jurajski Kog'Maw.skórka.jpg | 17:Kolor = | 17:Opis = Jurajski Kog'Maw | 18:Bohater = Shyvana | 18:Obraz = Shyvana.Mistrzowska Shyvana.skórka.jpg | 18:Kolor = | 18:Opis = Fajna... Ale gdy ją kupowałem myślałem, że będzie równie rzadka do kupienia co . | 19:Bohater = Anivia | 19:Obraz = Anivia.Anivia Łowczyni Noxian.skórka.jpg | 19:Kolor = | 19:Opis = Skusiło mnie, że miała stać się limitowana. | 20:Bohater = Skarner | 20:Obraz = Skarner.M.W. Skarner Alfa.skórka.jpg | 20:Kolor = blue | 20:Opis = Prezent od siostry pod choinkę 2014 roku. | 21:Bohater = Sion | 21:Obraz = Sion.Sion Drwal.skórka.jpg | 21:Kolor = | 21:Opis = Dostałem go od Riotu na koniec sezonu czwartego, za dobre zachowanie. Nakłonił mnie do grania tym Czempionem. | 22:Bohater = Varus | 22:Obraz = Varus.Arktyczny Varus.skórka.jpg | 22:Kolor = blue | 22:Opis = Mój ojciec uważa, że ten Czempion wygląda obrzydliwie, ale lubił, gdy nim grywałem. | 23:Bohater = Skarner | 23:Obraz = Skarner.Skarner z Runami Ziemi.skórka.jpg | 23:Kolor = | 23:Opis = Skarner z Runami Ziemi | 24:Bohater = Rek'Sai | 24:Obraz = Rek'Sai.Basenowa Rek'Sai.skórka.jpg | 24:Kolor = | 24:Opis = Basenowa Rek'Sai | 25:Bohater = Skarner | 25:Obraz = Skarner.Skarner Strażnik Pustyni.skórka.jpg | 25:Kolor = blue | 25:Opis = Skarner Strażnik Pustyni | 26:Bohater = Teemo | 26:Obraz = Teemo.Świąteczny Elf Teemo.skórka.jpg | 26:Kolor = | 26:Opis = Świąteczny Elf Teemo | 27:Bohater = Malphite | 27:Obraz = Malphite.Obsydianowy Malphite.skórka.jpg | 27:Kolor = | 27:Opis = Przecena tej skórki zachęciła mnie do zaciekłych ćwiczeń. Tak zapoznałem się z tym Czempionem. | 28:Bohater = Sivir | 28:Obraz = Sivir.Zwycięska Sivir.skórka.jpg | 28:Kolor = | 28:Opis = Szkoda, że nią nie gram, a skórka moim zdaniem jest mocno przeciętna. | 29:Bohater = Ashe | 29:Obraz = Ashe.Ametystowa Ashe.skórka.jpg | 29:Kolor = | 29:Opis = Z Warsztatu Hextech. Całkiem mi się podoba. | 30:Bohater = Rammus | 30:Obraz = Rammus.Rammus z Freljord.skórka.jpg | 30:Kolor = | 30:Opis = Czysty fart - trafił mi się w Warsztacie Hextech akurat, gdy myślałem o tym Bohaterze. | 31:Bohater = Kayle | 31:Obraz = Kayle.Riot Kayle.skórka.jpg | 31:Kolor = | 31:Opis = Dostałem ją wraz z Bohaterką... No, cóż. | 32:Bohater = Teemo | 32:Obraz = Teemo.Diablik Teemo.skórka.jpg | 32:Kolor = blue | 32:Opis = Gdy mój ojciec zobaczył tę animację (najlepsza w grze) od razu stwierdził, że muszę mieć tę skórkę. | 33:Bohater = Kha'Zix | 33:Obraz = Kha'Zix.Kha'Zix Strażnik Pustyni.skórka.jpg | 33:Kolor = blue | 33:Opis = Nawet dowcip się kiedyś nudzi... | 34:Bohater = Kha'Zix | 34:Obraz = Kha'Zix.Kha'Zix Lotos Śmierci.skórka.jpg | 34:Kolor = | 34:Opis = Miałem szczęście - trafiła mi się w Twoim Sklepie z 70%-ową zniżką! | 35:Bohater = Maokai | 35:Obraz = Maokai.Zwycięski Maokai.skórka.jpg | 35:Kolor = | 35:Opis = Dostałem ją wraz z Czempionem na koniec sezonu szóstego. | 36:Bohater = Sion | 36:Obraz = Sion.Mecha Zero Sion.skórka.jpg | 36:Kolor = gold | 36:Opis = Ojciec obiecał, że kupi mi tą skórkę, jeśli zdam maturę za pierwszym razem. (Łatwiej niż myślałem.) | 37:Bohater = Nocturne | 37:Obraz = Nocturne.Nocturne z lodowego koszmaru.skórka.jpg | 37:Kolor = | 37:Opis = Z Warsztatu Hextech... Już druga z rzędu lodowa skórka, jaką w ten sposób dostałem! | 38:Bohater = Draven Łowca Bestii | 38:Obraz = Draven.Draven Łowca Bestii.skórka.jpg | 38:Kolor = | 38:Opis = Draven Łowca Bestii - z Warsztatu Hextech. Skórka mocno średnia, ale ma ładne maczety. | 39:Bohater = Kog'Maw | 39:Obraz = Kog'Maw.M.W. Kog'Maw.skórka.jpg | 39:Kolor = | 39:Opis = Trafiła mi się w Twoim Sklepie z 60%-ową zniżką. Warta ceny. }} * Moimi ulubionymi seriami skórek są Jurajskie i . ** Drugie miejsce zajmują Strażnicy Pustyni i . * Nie wymienię skórek, które mógłbym chcieć mieć, bo nie chcę wychodzić na chciwca.thumb|Uwielbiałem ten obrazek, aż ktoś mi powiedział, że jego zdaniem jest płaski i nijaki... Tales from the Rift Czyli co mógłbym opowiedzieć przy piwie. Raczej dużo nie osiągam... Gram bardzo cicho i ostrożnie... Mogę się tylko popisać, że miałem sporo przypadków, iż w mojej drużynie było po około 40 czy 50 śmierci, to moja liczba śmierci wynosiła wtedy zwykle około...3. Quadrakille= *Kiedyś zdobyłem quadrakilla. Dokładnie kiedy to było, nie pamiętam. W każdym razie zwykła rozgrywka. Poszedłem sobie na , a jak wracałem, to się zaczęła walka drużynowa, gdy dotarłem, to wszyscy wrogowie byli poranieni, a ja im skoczyłem na tyły, gdzie szybko skosiłem supporta ( ), maga ( ), oraz ADC ( ). Potem, za sprawą zwykłego farta wpadłem na uciekającego junglera ( ). Piąty ( ) zwiał i zabili go moi koledzy. *Zdobyłem też quadrę , i to budowanym defensywnie. W dżungli, pomiędzy a (teraz , czy jakoś tak) siadłem w krzaczorach, zaczekałem, aż przeciwnicy wejdą... Za moimi plecami była schowana reszta ekipy, obie drużyny wiedziały o sobie, było napięcie... W końcu zaatakowali. Takie były emocje, że szczegółów nie pamiętam. Kliknąłem i waliłem w , żeby jak najczęściej atakować...Zanim się obejrzałem, poleciało zabójstwo, a za nim trzy kolejne. Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Piąty ( ) zwiał, zabili go w końcu moi koledzy, ale był już poza moim zasięgiem, więc o pentakillu mowy nie było. thumb|Zrzut ekranu nie kłamie. *14.12.2014 r zdobyłem kolejnego quadrakilla ! Było to bardzo trudne, bo przeżyłem z resztkami zdrowia... Wroga była groźna. (Ale nawet, gdybym zginął, mógłbym ją dorwać .) *29. 12. 2014. zdobyłem quadrę ! (Serio!) Zdarzyło się to za sprawą i . i mieli po pół zdrowia gdy ich napadłem i zabiłem przed centrum tej akcji, a , i akurat atakowali naszego (nieźle nafeedowanego). poległ, ale ja zdołałem wtedy razem z nim dorwać dwóch. Niestety, zwiał na moich oczach. Koledzy namawiali mnie, żebym greedował, ale nie ja. *14.04.2014. zdobyłem kolejnego Quadrakilla na Howling Abyss. Głównie za sprawą i utrzymania się z tyłu naszej grupy, przez co przeżyłem całą walkę. (Ale i tak to było więcej szczęścia niż rozumu!) A ostatnich dwóch przeciwników popełniło błąd i uciekało z resztkami zdrowia tuż obok siebie. zrobiło swoje. Ostatni zginął wcześniej i nie odrodził się na czas, więc zabić go nie mogłem. *05.08.2015. zdobyłem kolejnego quadrakilla, , na trybie Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku. To był przełomowy moment w meczu, dopiero po nim wyszedłem na plus i zacząłem coś robić. Przeciwnicy popełnili błąd uznając mnie za nieliczącego się i nie focusując mnie. Wrogi był potworem, ale zabiłem go wraz z , i . został zabity przez moich kolegów. (Nie jestem pewien, kogo wtedy zabiłem.) To był trudno mecz. Ale nasza (byliśmy tzw. premade :) ją wycarrowała. *14.11.2015. zdobyłem kolejnego QUADRAKILLA (nowym, po zmianach). ARAM. Przez cały mecz dostawaliśmy lanie (pocieszało mnie tylko wrogiego ), a na sam koniec, gdy już gra się kończyła, wybiegłem na ledwie żywych wrogów. Szybko posprzątałem. W momencie, gdy ostatni, , padł, nasz Nexus zrobił bum. Widać głupi system postanowił dać mi przynajmniej jedną pociechę na koniec beznadziejnej serii przegranych. *28.03.2016 roku zdobyłem (nie)czystego Quadrakilla na ARAMie. Biegałem w kółko pozwalając zabijać moją drużynę (tak mi się dobrze grało... ta postać wypacza ludzi), a sam plułem wszystkim, czym mogłem ( , i ). I tak, , powybijałem czterech... Niestety, ktoś z mojej ekipy wcześniej zabił piątego. **Rety, nie wiem, co mnie opętało podczas tamtej gry... Na serio, pozwalać iść drużynie na śmierć i samemu czekać, aż podejdzie ktoś ledwie żywy by go zabić? Podłe... naprawdę coś w sobie ma. To sprawia, że grający nim zaczynają zachowywać się jak on... ***Ale naprawdę dobrze się wtedy bawiłem i jestem dumny, że tak przyczyniłem się do zwycięstwa i zabawy! *07.04. 2016 roku zdobyłem Quadrakilla (tankującym, i to z przedmiotami jak dla supporta!) na ARAMie. Kilkanaście sekund później zabiłem piątego, ale głupia gra nie zaliczyła mi Penty. Tak czy owak, traktuję to jako nieoficjalnego Pentakilla. *11.04. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem na ARAMie kolejnego Quadrakilla, pod AP. Było to tuż przed zniszczeniem wrogiego Nexusa. Przy poprzednim unicestwieniu (wrogów) nasz zabił dwóch, a ja trzech. Tak więc była szansa na Pentę. Przy ostatecznym starciu ja zabijałem jednego po drugim... I, jak na złość, czwartego załatwił ten sam , kiedy moje już opadało. A miałem szansę na Pentakilla... To mi zepsuło całą, naprawdę dobrą grę. A przy podsumowaniu gry przeciwnicy nas wyśmiali, że "noobnopenta"... *02.04. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na ARAMie. *03.04. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na ARAMie. *04.06. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla w trybie Król Poro. *07.06. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na ARAMie. Grałem nim wtedy pierwszy raz w życiu... No, kiedyś grałem nim przeciw botom będąc noobem. *25.01. sezonu siódmego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na ARAMie. Chwilę po tym, jak wrogi zrobił Pentakilla (w dziwny sposób: po prostu zniknął po tym, jak zużył , aż pojawił się gdzieś z dala od nas... i zabiegł nas od boku i zarżnął). *Parę dni przed 29.08. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Quadrakilla na Twisted Treeline w trybie Hexakill. * Gdzieś na początku października sezonu szóstego zdobyłem na ARAM-ie Quadrakilla . Niestety, wroga była niehonorowym tchórzem i zamiast być szlachetnym (uprzejmie dać mi się zabić) zabiła mnie, gdy z nadzieją podszedłem do niej mając resztki zdrowia. * 14.12. przed-sezonu siódmego zdobyłem Quadrakilla w trybie Król Poro. Była by Penta, ale głupi wrogi zginął bod naszym laserem, co zaliczyło któremuś z naszych. * 13.02. sezonu siódmego zdobyłem Quadrakilla jako w trybie ARAM na Howling Abyss. * 19.03. sezonu siódmego zdobyłem Quadrakilla jako w trybie Wyniesienie. Była by penta, ale głupi musiał zarżnąć wrogą , gdy już biegłem w jej stronę z trzema trupami za pasem - a wroga dała mi chwilę później poczwórne zabójstwo. |-| Pentakille= *TAK! W końcu! 26.05.2015. na ARAMie (Howlbing Abyss) zdobyłem czystego PENTAKILLA! Ostatnie zabójstwo sojusznicy mi odstąpili. Ponieważ ARAM to ogółem chaos, nie umiem opowiedzieć, jak to przebiegło. Uhonorowałem całą moją drużynę. Ale i tak przegraliśmy. Żeby było śmieszniej, wszystkie zabójstwo zdobyłem dzięki AutoAtakaom, a nie zaklęciom. *08.08. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem kolejnego PENTAKILLA na Howling Abyss. Jego przebieg był chaotyczny. Ale koniec był zabawny; wrodzy schowali się jak najgłębiej pod fontanną, by nie dać mi penty, a kolejno nasz i ja ich "wypoke'owaliśmy". Ale miłe było z jego strony, że wyraźnie chciał mi pomóc, a nie ukraść zabójstwo. *11.08. sezonu szóstego zdobyłem Pentakilla na Howling Abyss. Przez cały mecz dostawaliśmy łupnia, wroga zdobyła w ósmej minucie pentakilla. Pod koniec wrogowie się zatrzymali (mieliśmy czterech tanków), ale ostatecznie i tak przegraliśmy. W środku gry (dzięki wieżom) zdobyłem potrójne zabójstwo, a w moim zasięgu było dwóch ADC, z których każdy miał jedną trzecią zdrowia (a ja dwie trzecie)... Razem z ich dopadliśmy i (co miłe) odstąpiła mi oba zabójstwa. |-| Inne przygody= * Pokonani Pretendenci (gracze z najwyższej możliwej dywizji): co najmniej 2. * Najkrótsza gra jaką pamiętam: 17 minut i 25 sekund, wygrana. Na pierwszym poziomie ja jako oraz nasza poszliśmy do dżungli gdzie spotkaliśmy samotną i sfagocytowaliśmy ją w try miga. Potem już jej nie widzieliśmy - jej także zniknął. Byli premade'ami (o czym świadczy fakt że mieli prawie identyczne ksywki), zatem można przypuszczać że po tej Pierwszej Krwi się wkurzyli i sobie poszli. wróciła na ostatnie chwile meczu. Pozostałe wrogie trio walczyło nieźle. *thumb|78 zabójstw w pół godzinki... Trudne do powtórzenia.Raz mi się zdarzyło, że w dniu "Lagi dla wszystkich, Riot pozdrawia" wywaliło mi resztę ekipy, grałem solo przeciwko pięciu (to byli ludzie). Przegrałem... Z wynikiem 3/0/0. A byli agresywni... *Mój rekord zabójstw to (przeciwko botom, naturalnie) 78/2/12. To tylko boty, ale sporo mi wyszło. *Kiedyś dżunglując miałem wynik 14/3/10, a przeciwnicy byli ostrzy... Jedynym ofensywnym przedmiotem, jaki kupiłem był . *Za innym razem tą samą postacią na topie miałem wynik 14/0/8, ale po prostu przeciwnicy byli słabi i tyle. (Budowałem się na stuprocentowego tanka.) *Przez jakiś czas miałem zieloną opaskę za dobre współpracowanie, ale po kilku tygodniach ją straciłem. Raczej słusznie, bo zrobiłem się dość nieuprzejmy. *thumb|11000 sztuk złota to kawał forsy. Można nim dokończyć całą rozbudowę :P Kiedyś grając na Howling Abyss miałem wynik 16/3/43. Przy drugiej śmierci miałem 11 tysięcy sztuk złota! Błyskawicznie dokończyłem tymi pieniędzmi rozbudowę. Ale i tak przegraliśmy... * Za innym razem, tą samą postacią i na tej samej mapie skończyłem z wynikiem 16/1/35 (zginąłem we wczesnej fazie gry). W całym meczu zdobyłem łącznie 14 995 sztuk złota. Gdy wygraliśmy, miałem 11 395 sztuk złota! To mógł być nowy rekord, ale dokładnego wyniku poprzedniego osiągnięcia nie pamiętam, zatem ocenić się nie da. *thumb|Aż mi było wrogów szkoda. Czasem.28.04.2015. zdobyłem na ARAMie wynik 43/11/28 pewnym małym, wrednym . Szanse były dość wyrównane. Biedni przeciwnicy! *thumb|I ta akcja, kiedy w pojedynkę wypadłem na dwóch przeciwników zaczynających walkę ze , załatwiłem obydwu, a potem dobiłem smoka nie tracąc połowy zdrowia... Bezcenne. 07.08.2015. dostałem zieloną opaskę (współpraca) na profil przywoływacza. Ogółem tego dnia same sukcesy, ale to najważniejsze. Niestety, już mi ją odebrali. Ciekawe, dlaczego. * Doszedłem do ZŁOTA! (IV, sezon piąty) * Nieraz grając jako supportem (także jako Tankmo) wygrałem grę, dostając za to ocenę S (i to nie z minusem). *20.01. (pierwszy dzień sezonu szóstego) dostałem zieloną opaskę za współpracę. Jak szybko mi ją odbiorą? **Około dwóch tygodni później mi ją odebrano. I dano na nowo... **19.02 (lub 18.02) mi ją odebrano, bo poprosiłem wrogą drużynę, by zaraportowała jednego typka z mojej drużyny za okropny hejt. (Chyba z tego powodu.) *Kiedyś grałem jako na topie przeciw . Nie pozwalałem mu farmować ani wychodzić spod wieży. Głównie stał w miejscu, a jeśli się wysuwał do przodu, obijałem go. Parę razy zginął. Przegraliśmy, ale bawiłem się dobrze. Przy podsumowaniu gry napisałem, że był ubaw. zaś odpisał mi "stfu" i wyszedł. Chociaż wygrał, więc powinien mieć miły nastrój...! Nie ma to jak poczucie, że zepsuło się komuś radość z wygrania. *Innym razem (wydarzyło się to dwa razy, w dwóch grach), gdy grałem na ARAMie (tym samym ) uparcie spamowałem śmiechem. W końcu to dozwolona, ale potężna broń. Po (tak zwanym) "Easy GG" okazało się, że zostałem zaraportowany przez przeciwników. Nie ma to jak poczucie, że złamało się silną wolę przeciwnika. *thumb Zebrałem 100 000 Punktów Zasług! ** Dla porównania: nowo wydany Bohater kosztuje 7800. To maksymalna cena jednej postaci. * Raz grając -supportem dostałem ocenę S. Łatwizna. * 07.02. sezonu siódmego wykonałem epicką akcję , gdy gonili mnie i . Obydwaj mieli mniej niż 25% Zdrowia, ale ja około 30% i nie zadawałem zbyt dużo obrażeń - a te ich stuny i leczenie... Powoli, będąc obijanym, podbiegłem do za leżem i zdetonowałem ją, wpadając do jamy. Oczywiście, przeciwnicy nie byli głupi, więc też tam wskoczyli. A ja w desperacji uderzyłem , który wściekł się i... zabił ich obydwu. Ja bym nawet to przeżył (bo tankowałem, a właśnie mi się odrodziła), zdołałem już się od potwora oddalić, ale cholerny mnie znalazł i zabił. (Ogółem to była gra 4 na 5, chociaż z nafeedowaną w ekipie, a ja na bocie wspierałem który początkowo był dżunglerem... Wygraliśmy.) thumb|Mój blog (ten pośrodku) znalazł się wśród oficjalnie polecanych! Inna twórczość *Pomysły na przedmioty, z których niektóre były by (moim zdaniem) naprawdę przydatne. **'Ten blog znalazł się wśród podpowiadanych na stronie z aktywnością na wiki! Sukces!' *Omen, rozwinięcie konceptu. *Koncept przeróbki (umiejętności i historia na dodatek). Całkiem blisko trafiłem. * Skórki dla Bohaterów wymyślone przeze mnie... Albo takie, które bym chętnie zobaczył w grze. Kategoria:Użytkownicy